7teen: Welcome Home Nikki! (a 6teen FanFiction)
by pizzalovaaaaa
Summary: Nikki has just arrived home from Iqaluit.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

"Nikki's coming back today!" Jen squealed and sat down by the lemon.

"We should all have a sleepover!" Caitlin squealed, while making lemon whips for everyone.

"After a year, and we're still together," Jonesy said. He couldn't wait to see her the most. He was impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.

"Wow. I can't believe it's been a year," Wyatt admitted.

"I can't believe she's coming," Jude said.

"I can't believe she convinced her parents to let her stay at her Aunts' place," Jonesy said, although he wished she could stay in his room.

"We need to have some kind of celebration to welcome her," Caitlin said, thinking.

"It's too late now, there she is," Jude said pointing at Nikki.

"Nikki!" Jonesy screamed and raced up to her, he picked her up and cuddled her.

"Jonesy," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nikki!" the rest of the gang raced up to her and joined in a group hug.

"Hey guys," Nikki said. She really, had missed them.

"I can't believe you're back! And you get to graduate with us," Jen said.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Caitlin squealed.

"It'll be awesome dudette," Jude said.

"It sure will be, it's good to have you back babe," Jonesy said, with other things on his mind. He just wanted the two of them alone.

"Well, I'd say we could stop hugging now, you're going to being seeing a lot more of me," Nikki said.

The gang all stopped hugging her.

"Well, I better get to my Aunts' house and unpack. My suitcase is still in my car," Nikki said.

"I'll come too," Jonesy said.

"Okay, lets go," Nikki said and they walked off hand in hand.

"Should we-" Caitlin asked.

"No, let them have some alone time to catch up," Wyatt said.

"Long distance relationships are hard. I'm surprised they stayed together for so long," Jen admitted.

**Meanwhile with Jonesy and Nikki**

"So, I'm guessing you didn't actually want to help me unpack," Nikki said to Jonesy. Nikki's appearance had changed a little, she now had her hair in a messy bun, but she still had her side parting and nose jewelry. And she looked like she'd lost a little weight. She changed her clothes too. She now wore ripped skinny jeans and a loose red tank top. But, that didn't worry Jonesy. She thought she looked even hotter than before. He still loved her the same as before, maybe even more.

Jonesy smiled and Nikki couldn't help blushing. She had probably missed him the most.

"Definitely not. I want to have some alone time with you so we can catch up," Jonesy said to her.

They walked past the Khaki Barn.

"That's definitely one place I didn't miss," Nikki said and gestured to the Khaki Barn.

"Did you miss me?" Jonesy asked.

"Like hell, there was never a day that went by when I didn't think of you," Nikki replied.

"I almost didn't believe it was you, I missed you so much," Jonesy said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed you heaps too," Nikki replied and Jonesy wrapped his arm around her waist.

They were silent for a little bit. They were just enjoying one another's company. They walked into the parking lot and Nikki directed Jonesy to her car. They had gotten to the car.

"Hey, you got a new car," Jonesy noticed.

"Yeah, I saved up for one," Nikki replied.

"It's nice, it's really nice," Jonesy said.

"I'm driving," Nikki said.

"Fine, but I'll make you make up for it," Jonesy flirted.

"I have no doubt that you will," Nikki replied.

Jonesy leant over and pressed his lips to Nikki's. She pressed her lips back. Her kiss filled Jonesy with excitement and jitters. He was so glad to have her back, he didn't want to say goodbye to her again. They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

"We should get going now," Nikki said. "I have to be at my Aunts' place soon."

"How far away is it?" Jonesy asked.

"About 10 minutes from your place," Nikki replied.

"Okay, it's a little far. But, not as far as Iqaluit," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave again," Nikki said and started the car.

"I don't want you to leave again either," Jonesy said.

Nikki reversed the car out of her parking spot. Then she drove out of the parking lot. She fished her parking ticket from the glove box and fed it to the machine on her way out of the mall parking lot.

"So, tell me about your year in Iqaluit. I want to know everything," Jonesy said.

"I'm not sure where to start," Nikki said.


	2. Chapter 2: Nikki

**Nikki**

"Well, I went to school there. And I barely made any friends. Nobody understood my sarcasm very well. All the guys there were jerks and my parents saw that I wasn't getting on well, so I moved back here," I explained.

"Wow. You had a rough time. But I'm glad you're here," Jonesy said. He had no idea how much I missed him.

"I'm glad I'm here too," I replied. I really wanted to kiss him.

"So were you depressed while you were gone? Even though we talked every week?" He asked me.

"Not depressed, but missing you guys heaps and sad. And, well... I felt alone. I barely felt like I knew what was going on in your life, you didn't know what was going on in mine. It's different from being two minutes walk away from you," I explained.

"Really? Well, you're not alone now, babe," Jonesy said and put his arm around me.

"So, what'd I miss when I was gone?" I asked him.

"Well, Caitlin and Jude went out. But, then they decided they didn't like each other. So, then several months later Caitlin started dating Wyatt and Jen started dating Jude. And they've all been in happy couples-ville ever since. It was kind of annoying, I was a third wheel. But, this only started two months ago, so now I have you," Jonesy explained.

"Sounds like it's been hard," I said.

"You have no clue," he replied.

"Oh! We're here," I said.

"It's kind of small," Jonesy said.

"Well, it's only my Aunt and me. So I guess it would be," I told him.

"Yeah, that's true," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay, let's go in," I said and hopped out of the car, I opened the trunk and heaved my heavy suitcase out.

"So, your aunt's pretty cool to let you stay," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, she is," I replied.

"Oh! Nikki! Darling!" Aunt Lucinda exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Lucinda," I said awkwardly as she hugged the air out of me. Jonesy just stood there awkwardly.

"Nikki-kins, I missed you so mu-" she started, then shoved me away. "Who's this? Is that your boyfriend? You're not allowed boyfriends in this house!" Jonesy looked at me in desperation.

"No, Aunt Lucinda. Jonesy isn't my boyfriend. He's just my best friend since kindergarten... Right, Jonesy?" I told him, with a desperate look in my eyes. Oh, crap! How did I forget to tell him? I felt really stupid now. He looked a little mad at me.

"Um...Yeah. Just friends, that's all we are," Jonesy said awkwardly.

"Oh, in that case come on in," Lucinda said.

"I somehow don't recall being warned about this," Jonesy whispered, so Lucinda couldn't hear. She's half deaf anyway.

"Sorry, I forgot about that," I whispered back.

"Now, I have to be parental Jonesy around her," he complained.

"Now, Nikki-kins. This is your room, I'll give you time to unpack. I'm guessing your friend will help you," she said. Jonesy sniggered behind her back, probably at the fact that she called me Nikki-kins

"Yep he will," I said and entered the room.

"I got my eye on you, punk," I heard her say to Jonesy.

He walked into the room and shut the door.

"So...I'm guessing this isn't a room where we can make out in," Jonesy said, disappointed.

"Relax. She's half deaf anyway. There's still your house," I suggested.

"That would mean going into my room, which smells like bad socks. Bad idea," he replied.

"Get Jen to help. She's great with cleaning," I said.

"She'd die in my room," Jonesy laughing.

"Yeah she would," I laughed.

"So, are you actually going to unpack?" Jonesy asked.

"By 'unpack', you mean shove everything into a closet and leave. Then, yes," I said.

"That's my Nikki," Jonesy said.

I opened my suitcase, and opened the clothes half of it. I grabbed as many clothes as I could and dumped it into the walk-in-wardrobe. I collected the rest of the clothes and stuffed them in too. I opened the other half of the suitcase. That half was filled with photos, snow globes, several books and decorations for the room. She had already made the bed with my old black bed set. There was a cork board, right above the desk and next to the black bookshelf.

"Wow, you kept all these photos?" Jonesy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they're all our best memories together," I replied and started pinning them to the cork board.

"There's that time we had our first sleepover with the five of us," Jonesy said.

"Here's the time we went on the roller coaster for the first time," I laughed.

"Look at Jen's face!" Jonesy laughed.

"Look at your's," I replied, laughing.

"Oh, god. Don't remind me," Jonesy said.

"There's that time we all skipped work to go to the theme park with Caitlin," I said.

"There's that time we all went to Jude's bedroom for New Years," Jonesy said.

"I miss those times," I said.

"Me too," Jonesy agreed.

"Everyone's so different now. Caitlin's grown her hair out, Jen wears that snowboarding jacket and black jeans. Jude wears less-baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. Wyatt has his hair pulled back. And you dyed yours brown, which looks very sexy on you," I admitted.

"Well, you look sexy too with your new look," he said.


	3. Chapter 3: Jonesy

**Jonesy**

Even though she looked different, she still looked hot. Her new look was so much nicer than her old one. It showed off her body more.

"Well, that's good; my boyfriend likes my new look," Nikki said.

"Sure do," I replied. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"So, now what?" she asked as she put up the last photo. It was a picture of us. It was by far my favourite.

"Shall we go to my house?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can't make out here. You saw my aunt," she said.

She was right. Lucinda is creepy.

"Okay, let's go," I said. I would do anything to get out of this house. Lucinda seemed really strict, and I wanted to make out with Nikki someplace, but Lucinda was on to us; we would have to go someplace else.

"Yeah, we should," Nikki replied and kissed my cheek.

We walked out of the bedroom, and out to the car.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" she replied.

I got into the driver seat and she got into the passengers'. She handed me the keys and I started up the car.

"So, to my house?" I asked.

"Either that or the mall," she replied.

"My house it is," I said.

I pushed down on the accelerator. And we drove off.

"Jen would be at your place, right?" she asked.

"Yeah probably, it's either that or the mall," I replied.

"Okay," Nikki said. "So what are we actually going to at your place?"

"We could watch a movie," I suggested, although we had a bad memory from when we last watched a movie at my place.

"What movies you got?" she asked me.

"Oh, uh... we have a romance movie...can't remember what it's called, but we can watch it," I said. I knew exactly which movie it was, it was the movie that we watched on our first date. I didn't actually know the name of it, but I knew she'd remember it. We hadn't seen the ending yet, so maybe we could watch it in peace. And hopefully Robbie and Diego wouldn't screw anything up, although Diego was more mature now. It was mainly Robbie I was more worried about.

"Sure, we'll watch that," she smiled. Her smile made me melt inside.

"Cool," I replied, trying to act cool. I wonder when we'd actually start acting... normal. Like we did before she left, she acts different now. I guess because of the experience she had in Iqaluit. But, there was something she wasn't telling me about her experience in Iqaluit. I knew there was something, she hadn't been sarcastic yet, meaning that something was up. But, I didn't want to ask her. I mean, it felt like we had just met again, but yet we'd been dating for the entire time. I guess she just wanted to settle down before she actually started acting at least a little, normal-ish.

"So, I was thinking tomorrow, or whenever you're over your jet lag, we could have a sleepover with the gang. Kind of like what we did on New Years' Eve. Would you be up for it?" I asked.

"Sure, I won't have jet lag tomorrow. At least, I hope. But, yeah I'd be up for it. Would it be at your place?" she asked.

"Yeah. It would. And then perhaps afterwards we could go see a movie or something," I suggested.

"Sure, we could go out for lunch," she said.

"We're here now," I said.

"I know, I remember what your house looks like," she said.

"Oh. Yeah. Right, it's just been so long," I said.

"Yeah it has," she replied. We walked inside, our hands linked together. We walked inside. I hoped nobody would be in the house, so we could just get to our movie. But, of course I was wrong, Diego was home. Robbie was too, unfortunately. Jen was probably still at the mall, I'm glad she respected us having some alone time together. I remember what she and Caitlin were like at first. My parents seemed to be gone, too.

"Dude, is that Nikki?" Robbie asked, surprised.

"Isn't it obvious? Jonesy was talking all month about how she was coming back. Of course it's her," Diego said.

"All month, huh?" she smiled.

I chuckled nervously.

"Maybe," I said awkwardly.

"Well, I never listen to Jonesy, because he's boring," Robbie replied.

"Hey I am not-" I started, then I remembered that Nikki was there so I couldn't say anything. "We should go watch our movie now."

"Good idea," she agreed.

We walked upstairs together. I set up a place, with pillows, on my bed where we could watch the movie. She sat on the bed.

"I'll just go get the movie," I said.

"Okay," she replied.

I dashed off to get the movie, I ran back with it. I covered the case so she wouldn't see. Aha! It was called 'Only One for Me' I'm sure she'd remember it. I pushed the DVD into the slot. The movie started.

"Hey isn't this the-" she started.

"The movie we watched on our first date?" I finished. "Yes, it is. And we never got to finish it together. So, now's our chance."

"We never did, huh?" she asked.

"Nope, we didn't," I replied.

**So that's the end of that chapter, I know it's short; I think I'm gonna post another chapter every weekend. Sunday probably, or Monday depending on where you live. Not sure how many I should do though, I'm thinking of having the graduation in there and then everyone going off to their dreams. Maybe? Not sure. **

**- pizzalovaaaaa**


End file.
